T o D
by Rykuzha
Summary: -Truth or Dare series- Gila! Kagami rasanya ingin melenyapkan diri selamanya setelah ini! Terima kasih atas ulah Generasi -gila- Keajaiban yang membuatnya berada di posisi seperti ini. GOM x Kagami


_T o D_

© riryzha

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair : GOM x Kagami

Yaoi

(bila kalian tidak menyukai boyxboy sebaiknya tidak membaca ini)

-telah dibeta-kan oleh amka nee-

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian lagi bukan?!" Kagami menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Oh ayolah, Kagami- _cchi_ ~ kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang." Kise berusaha mengeluarkan jurus merayunya. Mengedipkan mata sebelah dengan gaya centilnya.

Nyaris membuat mereka yang berada di depan pintu muntah darah.

"Kau menjijikkan Kise." -Aomine

"Mati saja kau." -Midorima

"Kise- _chin_ mau aku antar ke rumah sakit jiwa?" -Murasakibara

" _Hidoi! Hidoi!_ Awas saja kalian!" Kise menangis kencang. Kuroko pun segera menyumpal mulut pria bersurai kuning cerah itu dengan kain pel yang teronggok di dekat pintu kelas 12-A.

"Hoek! Kuroko- _cchi_! Itu menjijikkan!"

"Abaikan mereka Taiga. Jadi, kau ikut atau tidak?" tanya—atau lebih tepatnya perintah—Akashi seraya mengacungkan sepasang gunting merah ke arah Kagami.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Kagami berada sekarang.

Di belakang panggung dengan nuansa layaknya di dalam _okiya_ , yakni rumah penginapan di mana _maiko_ atau _geisha_ tinggal selama masa kontrak kerjanya.

"Aku. Benci. Makhluk. Pelangi. Macam. Mereka." desis Kagami penuh penekanan.

Dirematnya kuat-kuat kimono dengan motif bunga Sakura yang membalut tubuh atletisnya secara berlapis. Menyisakan bagian tengkuknya terekspos hingga dada depannya. Dan sisanya tertutup kain mulai dari kerah merah hingga menutupi jemari kakinya. Walau begitu, belahan di depan kimono sukses mempertontonkan paha dan betis mulus milik sang Kagami muda. Andai ia bisa menolak perintah mutlak Akashi dan memilih mati dalam damai, ia tidak mungkin berada dalam posisi saat ini.

Ya, kemarin mereka menjebak Kagami untuk ikut permainan mengerikan dengan nama _Truth or Dare_. Dan dengan mudahnya Kagami terpancing untuk memilih _Dare_ ketimbang _Truth_. _Dare_ yang membuatnya berpikir untuk mencoret namanya sendiri dari kartu keluarga.

Menjadi _geisha_ dan menyanyi serta sedikit berakting di acara perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang Kagami pun lupa keberapa tahun. Dan sial sungguh sial. Kagami harus menyanyikan lagu _Yoshiwara Lament_ dalam dua bahasa. Yang artinya ia harus semakin lama berada di atas panggung dan membuang harga dirinya ke tong sampah selama hampir setengah jam.

Tuhan...

Semoga Kagami masih punya muka untuk pulang ke rumah setelah penderitaan ini berakhir.

Menghembuskan napas pasrah sambil sedikit menyeka keringat yang hampir melunturkan _make up_ yang terpoles di wajah manisnya serta merapikan sanggul dan aksesoris di kepalanya, Kagami pun melangkah ke tengah-tengah panggung.

*play Yoshiwara Lament – Ono Yuuki*

 _Kagami duduk di tengah panggung seraya menundukkan kepala. Ia duduk menyamping dan sedikit meluruskan kakinya ke depan. Ketika musik pengiring mulai menggema hingga keseluruh penjuru aula, kepalanya mulai terangkat dan mata merahnya menatap penonton dengan sedikit menyendu._ _Membuat semua penonton terkesima dan tak mampu berkata apapun._

 _Termasuk para pasukan pelangi yang kontan mengalami serangan tepat ke kejantanan mereka yang menegang._

 _ **Edo no machi wa kyou mo fukaku**_

 _ **Yoru no tobari kakete yuku  
Kagami muite beni o hiite  
Oujiru mama ukeireru mama **_

_**Daidaiiro kagayaita hana  
Akogareteta nozondeita  
Itsunomanika aiiro no hana  
Keredo watashi yasukunai wa**_

 _Kagami membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia kemudian mengambil kaca dan berpura-pura mengoles lipstik merah menggoda itu ke bibir yang sudah lebih dulu tertutupi merahnya gincu dengan gerakan sensual. Namun redupnya cahaya di kedua permata_ ruby _-nya menyiratkan ia tidak bahagia._

 _Membuat para penonton termenung murung layaknya ikut merasakan apa yang Kagami rasakan._

 _ **"Makoto wa tada hitori no donata ka no tame dake ni  
Saite itakatta no da keredo  
Unmei wa wacchi no jiyuu o ubai  
Soide haguruma o mawashite yuku no de arinsu" **_

_Mendengar suara Kagami yang awalnya berharap lalu hanya bisa pasrah membuat para penonton merasa tercekat._

 _Sementara_ rainbow heads _berkhayal penuh harap masing-masing dari mereka lah yang berhasil memetik 'bunga' indah Kagami._

 _ **Itsuwari darake no ren'ai soshite watashi o daku no ne  
Kanashii kurai ni kanjita furi no  
Yoshiwara kyou wa ame  
**_  
 _ **Anata-sama douka watashi o  
Katte itadakenai deshou ka  
Sakidasu kasa no mure ni  
Nureru watashi wa ame  
**_

 _Kagami bergerak ke depan panggung seraya bersimpuh. Menatap penuh harap kepada para penonton agar salah satu dari mereka mau membelinya dan membawanya pergi dari sini meski tak ada cinta yang akan tercurah untuknya._

 _Reflek, pasukan pelangi segera mengeluarkan dompet dan menghitung jumlah uang yang dimiliki mereka agar dapat membeli Kagami dan memberinya cinta._

 _ **Ikikau mure nigiwau koe ga**_

 _ **Hishimekiai motsureai  
Negau koto wa douka itsuka  
Torikago no soto tsuredashite**_

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah sangkar besar jatuh dari atas. Lantas sangkar berwarna emas itu mengukung Kagami dari dunia luar. Membuat Kagami serta-merta meronta meminta keluar dari sana. Mengeluarkan tangan yang terbalut kulit berwarna kuning langsat miliknya dari celah-celah sangkar dan berusaha menggapai penonton._

 _Beberapa penonton ada yang hampir naik ke panggung._

 _Ada juga yang meragu dan hanya bisa mengangkat tangan kemudian menurunkannya kembali dan mengepalkan jari-jari mereka hingga buku tangan mereka memutih._

 _Akashi, Aomine, dan Kuroko hampir saja hendak mengambil gergaji._

 _Kise menangis sesegukan dan hampir naik ke panggung._

 _Sementara Murasakibara dan Midorima membuang muka sambil mengepalkan tangan._

 _ **"Makoto wa iku ate nado  
Naku natte shimain shita no da keredo  
Konata no kago no naka kara mieru keshiki dake wa  
Wacchi o itsu naru toki mo iyashite kureru no de arinsu" **_

_Kagami tersenyum tipis seraya menatap sekelilingnya._

 _Membuat darah para Generasi Keajaiban berdesir kencang._

 _ **Itsuwari darake no ren'ai soshite watashi o kau no ne  
Watashi ni saita hanabira nureru kokoro ni furu wa ame  
Anata-sama douka watashi to ichiyo kagiri no tawamure o  
Nozomu SHIMI no kazu ga nibuku kokoro ni sasaru  
**_

 _"Bahkan selamanya aku bersedia, Taiga..." desis Aomine yang dibenarkan yang lainnya._

 _ **Urei o obita hana nozomu hateru  
"Youkoso oide kunnamashi" **_

_Sangkar terangkat dan Kagami pun menatap pintu geser yang dipasang di atas panggung dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan._

 _ **Koibito gokko no yoru ni toiki "ah ah" to nakasete  
Kanashii kurai ni kanjita furi no  
Yoshiwara kyou mo ame **_

_Mendengar Kagami mendesah membuat libido mereka memuncak._

 _ **Itsuwari darake no ren'ai soshite watashi o daku no ne  
Kanashii kurai ni kanjita furi no  
Yoshiwara kyou wa ame  
**_  
 _ **Anata-sama douka watashi o  
Katte itadakenai deshou ka  
Sakidasu kasa no mure ni  
Nureru watashi wa ame**_

Lagu pun berlanjut. Namun kali ini Kagami menyanyikannya dalam bahasa Inggris. Dan gerakannya semakin menggoda dengan sedikit menurunkan kerah kimononya. Membuat suaranya yang sensual dan pemandangan yang tersaji di panggung itu semakin menggelitik seluruh saraf para Generasi Keajaiban.

 _ **Edo is once again covered  
by a deep veil of darkness today.  
Facing the mirror, putting on lipstick  
Complying with, receiving everything**_

 _ **The orange flower which shone  
I admired and desired.  
Before I knew it, I was a blue flower  
Even so, I'm not cheap.**_

 _ **What I really wanted was to bloom for one person**_ **  
** _ **Fate stole my freedom and carried on spinning its gears**_

 _ **A love full of lies  
Followed by hugging me  
Acting almost if it could feel grief  
It's raining in Yoshiwara today.**_

 _ **Sir would you somehow  
buy me please  
The bouquets of umbrellas start to bloom  
Drenched, I'm raining**_

 _ **The noise of the hustle and bustle  
start to crowd together and tangle  
My wish is to somehow, someday  
Get brought out of this bird cage**_

 _ **Frankly having no place to go**_ **  
** _ **The scenery I see from my cage**_ **  
** _ **will even heal me one day**_

 _ **A love full of lies  
And then you buy me right?  
The flower petals that  
fall in my drenched heart is raining.**_

 _ **Sir please throughout the night  
Flirt with me and  
The stains of desire,  
Slowly stick them into my heart**_

 _ **The flower tinged with sadness  
Wishes for an end.**_

 _ **Welcome please come in**_

 _ **On this night we act as lovers  
Making me moan "a-ah"  
Acting almost if it could feel grief  
It's raining in Yoshiwara today.**_

 _ **A love of lies  
Then you hug me right?  
Acting almost if it could feel grief  
It's raining in Yoshiwara today.**_

 _ **Sir would you somehow  
buy me please  
The bouquets of umbrellas start to bloom  
Drenched, I'm raining**_

 _ **...**_

"Sial! Niat mengerjai si Bakagami malah membuat ia semakin terkenal!" gerutu Aomine sambil menendang pagar kawat yang mengelilingi lapangan basket yang ada di pusat kota.

"Itukah yang dinamakan senjata makan tuan, Kuroko- _cchi_?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Kise- _kun_." Kuroko menatap sebentar teman-temannya sebelum kembali lagi menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lembar buku novelnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ucapanmu benar, Tetsuya. Kau berhasil mematahkan _emperor eye_ -ku." ujar Akashi seraya menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit cerah di atas.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Akashi- _kun_."

"Dan apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu padanya?" Murasakibara menggeram. _Maiubo_ digenggamannya seketika remuk.

"Sepertinya kita membangunkan para _seme_ yang tertidur selama ini, _nanodayo_." Semua menolehkan kepala ke arah Midorima.

"Apa?"

"Kukira kau tidak tahu tentang _seme-uke_ , Midorima- _cchi_."

"Tch. Salahkan Takao yang selalu menggosipkan tentang semua hal."

Mereka melihat Kagami yang berjalan di seberang jalan sambil memeluk erat kantung belanjaan berwarna cokelat muda. Sesekali Kagami tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya yang tiba-tiba saja menyapanya seolah mengenali dirinya.

Serentak kelimanya menegakkan tubuh dan bersiap hendak menyusul Kagami kalau saja Kuroko tidak menahan mereka dengan sebuah kalimat pertanyaan yang menyakitkan.

"Apa kalian lupa Kagami- _kun_ sekarang semakin membenci kalian karena ulah kalian sendiri?"

Tubuh mereka mendadak lesu. Kuroko tersenyum jahil dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa memenangkan hatinya kalau kalian memulainya tanpa persiapan dan permohonan maaf?"

-END-

Omake:

Kagami dan Kuroko berjalan beriringan menuju _gym_ setelah bel selesai pelajaran berdering.

"Kuroko, aku masih tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya..." Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya dan membuang wajahnya yang merah padam.

Bayangkan saja.

Ia yang hampir berniat melenyapkan diri selamanya setelah pentas memalukan itu malah menjadi artis dadakan. Banyak yang memuji bakat menyanyi dan aktingnya. Bahkan ada yang merekam pertunjukannya hingga tersebar secara luas di internet. Membuat para produser rekaman dan agensi model tak henti menerornya dengan pesan ajakan menjadi penyanyi ataupun model di bawah naungan mereka.

Entah Kagami harus bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada kelima orang–gila–Generasi Keajaiban itu atau menyumpah serapahi mereka.

"Anggap saja ini keberuntungan, Kagami- _kun_..." Kuroko menepuk pundak Kagami pelan.

Err, kalau memang ini keberuntungan... Apakah memiliki fans gila dengan surai warna-warni yang menatapmu penuh gairah itu bisa disebut keberuntungan juga?


End file.
